Runaway
by TheRealHinata1996
Summary: Sophia can't run away from who she is. She is a Career. And She will give the Capitol the bloodiest show ever. OC and Other tributes.
1. Chapter 1: Flashbacks

*Everything belongs to Suzanna Collins. I just love Hunger Games SO MUCH! Especially Cato and Clove! So i had to right a fanfiction to show my love. Otherwise i couldn't be called a die hard fan, right? This is my first fan fiction so i hope you like it and please tell me what you think :D

Runaway

**Chapter 1**

I remember everything that led up to right now. It seems a little ridiculous but it's happened and I did it. As I sat here on the edge of a cliff, my feet dangling over the side, my dark hair whipping around me, my glowing eyes watching the kids fifty yards away and 50 ya0rds below me, running happily through the village. It was a simple life. Peaceful. You wake up early enough to watch the sun rise over the mountains, you eat a hardy breakfast, you do your chores which usually consist of milking the cows or cleaning the stables, rounding up the herd, trading or collecting things in the village.

But this wasn't always my life, actually this was nothing near it.

I came from District 2, training ever sense the day I could walk. No matter how small I was I loved to wrestle, hand to hand combat, flipping over people, choking them, feeling the power, seeing them cry or beg. My father was a victor of the Hunger Games, from what I heard one of the best, not to cocky, talented, skilled, all around a good person. He was in love when he entered the Hunger Games and expected to come out and start a new life with her. But when he got back she was dead, people say she killed herself but he knew the truth. The capitol always does this, they had killed the Victor's loved ones. Because of that he turned to drinking, every little drop, sucking the bottle dry before grabbing another one, or sometimes drinking two bottles at the same time. On his Victory Tour, All the alcohol had finally tainted his blood and he went crazy, one day luring a woman into the train and raping her. Making her pregnant. SHe couldn't protect herself, she didn't know how to. She was from a poor district, a district where every year their tributes died in the bloodbath. I think it was her that made me do what I did, made me feel pity for the other districts. She was the one that helped me form my plan.

He kept the woman around till she gave birth to me. He was disappointed to see it was a girl. He wanted a boy to represent him in the Hunger Games. He wanted more fame and fortune sense people where forgetting about him. Because I wasn't a boy this meant I had to train harder, and he did everything in his power to make me strong.

I had trained sense I was 3 years old and made sure I became friends with all the best competitors. In District 2, a girl named Clove was the best knife thrower and a boy named Cato was best at…. pretty much everything. But specialized in Swords and was a great wrestler. They were the people to help me with my plan. Over training I made sure they noticed me and I made sure to be involved with them as much as possible. And over time I became close with them and they trusted me with their talent. It wasn't easy though.

-Flashback-

"I can't wait till I get reaped!" Clove said excitedly as she kicked at the body bag that hung from the ceiling.

"You'll defiantly give them a hell of a show," I laughed as I scaffold to the right on the rock wall, pausing at times so I didn't get punched off by one of the mechanic arms that was rigged to pop out randomly from the wall. If you were punched you would feel a sharp pain because at the end of the arm was a sharp needle point, piercing a small hole in you. But by the end of the lesson your body has learned to heal faster and absorb pain since you get use to it. I ducked from the dangerous arms that wanted to stab me and swung lightly from rock to rock.

"We could rule this place Clove," I said as I finally finished, jumping down to the ground, walking over to the water tank, wrapping a white towel around my neck and wipping the sweat from my forehead. She stopped kicking at the punching bag and turned to me, " I smell an evil idea," She grins. "That or probably just smelling me. I do need a shower," I laugh and she joins in. "But Clove just think about it, if where both going to go into the Games and we both give them an awesome show, we both live in the victor village, we could dominate District 2! They all would know and love us, having to do what we say." I smile. "But I feel like your not even getting any challenge, your good at other things but you mainly focus on knives, I could-," She looked at me with a huge smile. "The great Sophia wants me to teach her how to throw knives?" She pretended to sound shocked. I just looked away embarrassed. "I could teach you how to wrestle, we could challenge each other," She walks over to me "Deal, but promise me when you're in the games you make sure to thank me in your interviews," I laugh "Yes you get all the credit,"

And after that moment she trained me every other day for about 30 minutes. And the day we both turned 10 we were as strong as each other,"

-End of flashback-

-Another flashback-

I walked out of the locker room and was heading down the long cold hallway when I heard the sound of frustration; I followed the noise into one of the training rooms for the older kids. Sure enough there was Cato cutting the body parts of dummies, the fake blood splattering on him. I stopped and leaned against the doorway watching him until he was done.

"That's very attractive," I smirked, I didn't really know him but everybody knew his name. The best wrestler, the best swordsman there probably ever was. He just looked up at me and smirked back "Jealous?" He was trying to show off. "Barely. I need to talk to you," I say walking up to him. "I want you to train me, make me stronger. Sword and wrestling," he just laughs. "You? Fuck no," I outstretch my hand and try to grab his arm, he saw it coming and reached out and grabbed my wrist, twisting it and trying to get it behind my back but at the moment he touched me, I rolled in, putting my back to his chest and with my other hand punched down on the fold of his arm. I then elbowed him when he let go of my other arm. I turned around and jumped on him, digging my knee's into his back and locking him in a choke hold. He barely struggeled, just smiled and walked over to a wall. "Giving you a chance to get off," He warned. I choked him harder and he rammed back into the wall. Before I came in contact with it though, I put my feet in his hips and pushed myself off, jumping over him and rolling on the ground. When I turned around to see his pained look on his face I laughed. He stormed up to me, furious. I was waiting for him to hit me but somehow I knew he wouldn't, that's why I gently grabbed his hand and put it on my face. He tried so hard to contain himself. "This is what I admire about you, you can hold in your anger. This is why I asked you to train me. Your strength, your honor, pride, even your cockiness," he took his hand off my face and I began walking away, and before I was completely gone I turned around. "Tell me when you're ready to start training me handsome," I winked before leaving him alone.

The next day he had found me, a little embarrassed as he came up to me, "Today we start after training. You won't be as lucky as you were yesterday when we wrestled," He smirked, looking down at me. I liked how tall he was compared me, he was around 5'6 while I was 4'11. He was still gorgeous and I loved looking up at him, his somewhat spiky dirty blonde hair, his eyes that were cloudy sky blue, filled with mystery and strength. Beauty. I laughed at his comment, "Oh you called that wrestling? Well prove me wrong," I challenged before walking away to join my other personal trainer.

Every other day that I didn't train with Clove I trained with him. And by the time I was 10 I was as quick and almost as strong as him.

-End of flashback-

I would say life was good, trained hard with my two best friends. They never knew that I hung out with both of them. Every year I would anxiously watch the Hunger Games, secretly feeling bad for the other weak districts. I would sit in the crowd in the middle of our town and watch it on the big screen, sometimes even sleeping out there, talking to Clove, listening to her laugh at the tributes who died. We always took those days off of training to watch and strategize. She truly was my best friend.

And when the Hunger Games was over I would walk home and lock myself in my room, sneaking down to get some breakfeast and then rushing back upstairs. This was when my father was most violent, most drunk. One day I didn't make it up to my room fast enough and he grabbed a hold of my high pony tail. He threw me down to the ground. "Where you going? Up to you're bedroom. Got a boy up there, hmm? You whore!" He shouted before swinging a fist at my head, holding a bottle clutched in his other hand. I grabbed the closest chair and swung it at him, blocking the swing. He stumbeled back, the bottle crashing to the floor. I heard him scream in anger. I scrambeled to get up and ran for the stairs. About halfway up I felt him grip my ankle and pull me down the rest, getting on top of me and beginning to throw punches at my face and head. His knee's on my arms, his foul breath and unclean body odor the only thing I could smell. About 10 minutes of the beating he stopped and leaned back, looking down at me with satisfaction. I coughed up blood, my head swelling, and my eye darkening, my lips torn and cut and blood pulsing. I looked up at him and spit at him, making sure it got in his eye. His breathe began to quicken and he leaned down to begin choking me but this time I was ready. I head butted him and swung at the side of his head, knocking him off. I smashed his face into the wall over and over and then threw him down the stairs. Leaving him bleeding, groaning, his hand cut open by the glass from the bottle he broke earlier, seeing his nose was broken and deformed. I slowly walked up the rest of the stairs, not worried that he would attack me, and walked into my room. Slamming the door closed. This was the last straw, It was time for my plan to be put into action. I was ready.

I changed into some cargo capris and a green v-neck, slipping on my white tennis shoes. I fixed my hair, putting it back into a perfect high pony tail. I then walked over to my desk and got out to pieces of paper, writing one to Cato and one to Clove. Making it simple so they wouldn't have to worry or care. Not like they would that much, we're from district two, we're suppose to be heartless and cold. But they were kind of different. I made it simple. "Thank you for everything, good luck in the games. I won't forget you. Maybe in the future we can see each other again. Stay you forever and kick some ass." I tucked the notes in my pockets and unlocked my door and walked down the stairs. I bent down to my father's body and reached for his neck, ripping off the necklace the woman he loved gave to him. Because of the capitol he turned into this monster. It was that lady that kept him sane, that made him him. And I wanted to remember her so maybe she could keep me, me. I tied his necklace around my neck, it was just a black leather, thin string with a small thick, silver circle hanging in the middle with fancy carved words "survive" I walked over to the closet and grabbed a thin leather coat and put it on, filling the pockets with food when I went into the kitchen. Grabbing some bananas, a water bottle, apples, wrapping up lots of meat, packing bread and cheese. When I was done I looked back at my father, laying unconscious on the floor. Or I hope he was unconscious. But it didn't matter, I glanced at him before I left that house forever. Never turning back.


	2. Chapter 2:The Past

**Chapter 2**

I jogged over to the training center as the sun was setting, cracking open the door with a sharp rock and my fist. I slipped inside and slide the letters for Clove and Cato into their lockers. I would truly miss them but this had to be done. I slipped back outside and ran into the woods.

I walked day after day. Stopping and sleeping in a nearby tree trunk. Eating the meat raw sense I didn't want to start a fire, seeing the peacekeepers would find me. I savored the water, drinking only what was necessary. The sun wasn't beaming down thanks to the tree tops, the leaves shielding me.

After about a week, my hair was frizzy and dirty, my skin scratched from twigs, my body becoming melnurished. I was running out of meat and my water supply was more than halfway gone. I kept walking, my strong legs starting to ache. But it wasn't much longer till I saw the fence, the only think that was blocking me from getting to district 10. I suddenly heard footsteps and ran, hiding behind a thick tree trunk. And then I saw them. The peacekeepers.

"I heard something," One of them said looking around.

"Well I don't see anything," The other replied annoyed. This would be my only chance. I ran out from behind the tree and up behind the closest guard, snapping his neck, seeing his body fall to my feet. I looked up to see the other guard, reaching and pulling out his baton. He brought it crashing down over my head, I blocked it with my forearm, grabbing the end of it and yanking it out of the peacekeepers hands. I gripped the baton with two hands and swung it at his face like a baseball bat, he stumbeled back. I grabbed his arms and kicked kneed him in the gut, kicking him down to the ground, his back scrapping a tree. I grabbed the baton again and kept swinging at the Peacekeeper, at his chest, face, head. I ignored the blood, letting it splatter on my face, my clothes. I didn't stop till he was dead, his body leaking red, his face broken and battered, his eyes watery from the tears. I stood over him breathing heavily, dropping the baton to the ground. He was dead.

I walked beside the electric fence for hours, finding the perfect tree that i could climb and jump off of to the other side. Never give up I kept telling myself. And I didn't.

I had found the tree and jumped over, landing on my feet swiftly, steading myself, making sure I didn't break anything. Nope, completely fine. I walked through the woods some more, now in District 10. I choice this district because the one year this district did win and they showed footage of his home, I saw the cows, the animals, all around. The mountains, the friendliest people. It was such a shame that these people always had to watch there youngest kids go into the Hunger Games every year and die, standing no chance. I felt worse for this district. That's why I chose it.

I walked and walked, but soon even that I couldn't do. I collapsed to the ground from exhaustion, panting, dying of starvation. The air was so humid, the night was approaching. My vision was starting to blur and I thought this was the end. But then she showed up. Alison, a late thirties woman with graying hair, a thin fragile body. She was picking berries in the woods and she saw me, rushing to my side. "What's your name? Are you okay?" Her voice was soft yet strong. I leaned into the tree I fell against and said with a dry throat, "My name's Sophia and I ran away from home, so yeah I'm doing pretty good," I managed a weak smiling before closing my eyes. I felt her arm around my waist, hoisting me up. Before I could say anything I passed out.

When I woke up I was in her home, a two story, half stone work, house with plenty of flowers growing around it. It was in a beautiful meadow that was at the edge of the forest she found me in. When my eyes fluttered open she was right there sitting by my side, wipping a cold towel on my face, dapping it around my neck, around my eyes, moving it slowly down the side of my face caringly. She asked me what had happened and I told her everything. How when I was born and I was told of my mother, what my father had done to her, how she couldn't protect herself. I promised to help people like her. And then I was told how other Districts don't stand a chance in the Hunger Games, I promised to train as hard as I could and then when I was strong enough and ready to teach I would leave and help another District. Alison was swayed by what I said, she admired my strength to help, strong enough to fight off my dad for that long, to survive the woods for that long. I owned nothing at that moment, I had no where to go, I was alone. I didn't know how to start my plan but Alison was there. I was 11 at the time. And things defiantly changed.


	3. Chapter 3:Present

**Chapter 3**

I'm 15 now, living in District 10, teaching other little kids to train. To prepare just in case they were ever reaped. This brought peace to most of parent's, knowing their kid has now a better chance of surviving. But they also feared they're kid would enjoy fighting too much. I made sure to teach the kids it was wrong to kill, making sure the only they like enjoyed was that they got to play around with their friends. With all the people who did enjoy it, wrestling, knife throwing, archery. It all was a sport. I never tought any of them to kill. All these kids were too sweet, to caring, I couldn't let the Hunger Games ruin them like it did most the people in District 2. Alison let me live with her, she bought me clothes, she made snacks for when I trained the kids, you could tell she was proud of me. I helped her husband hunt in the woods, I loved wrestling the bears, killing them, skinning them, cooking them. When we strung them up in his warehouse I would practice my knife throwing, being 40 feet away from them, aiming for a certain place on their bodies, always hitting the target. Just like Clove. At time's I would think of them, Her and Cato. I tried not to though, it hurt to much. But life became simple, I helped Alison, I trained kids, I went to the market and picked up some groceries. One day I wandered around the mountains that were close to the house and I found the most beautiful spot, it looked over the whole village. And that's where I went almost every weekend, that's where I was right now. I came up here to think about all that I've achieved, all that I've been through.

I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't turn around, the sun was setting and it was to beautiful to miss. "I can see why you like it up here," I heard a soft voice, almost like an angel. Rye. She sat beside me, along with her older brother Will. They sat on either side of me, watching the sun set, seeing the sky burn bright orange with streaks of pink and soon vanish. Turning black with waves of violet streaking the sky, the tiny stars popping up here and there above us. Will looked over at me, running his hand through his dirty blonde hair. It was a little lighter then Cato's. He sighed, "She's scared, that day's tomorrow," he whispered. He was talking about the Reaping. I looked over at Rye, her long blonde hair falling onto her back in careless waves. She looked up at me with sparkling blue eyes. I put an arm around her gently and leaned into her. "You're going to be just fine," I said softly, feeling her cling to me. "Your to adorable to get picked. And if you do, sponsers are going to eat you up! Munch munch!" I said tickeling her. I heard her laugh as she couldn't resist my tickles. She looked up at me, "You really think I'll get spoonsers?" Her voice was soft. I nodded "of course! They'll love you! And at training you focus on learning new things and then give it all at the private lessons. Then once you get into the games you run like a little jack rabbit and head for water," I told her. "You make weapons out of branches and you make sure to stay off the ground as possible. Cover your tracks, and if you see those nasty careers you throw rocks at their heads. Aim for the eyes," I say stroking her hair, I felt her sigh. "What if I forget?" She whimpers. "You're not Rye. You're not going to get picked because I would never let that happened," I say, I look over at Will. He gives me a weak smile, he's scared to. "Come on," I saw starting to slowly get up "I think Alison made some of those almond sugar cookies," I smile, holding out my hand for Rye. She gets up and takes it and all three of us walk down the mountain path, after 10 minutes passing through the slightly overgrown meadow and reaching my house. I open the door and lead Rye to the kitchen, seeing Alison pulling out the cookies. "Wow right on time," I laugh as I help Rye into a chair. I turn around to see Will, I tell Rye I'll be back and walk over to Will, gesturing him outside. I slightly close the door. " What's on your mind," I say, sitting down on the little step before the door. He sits beside me and looks down at the stone pavement, "What if she does get picked? What if I get picked? What if we're both picked!" He exclaims. I look at him, "Not going to happen. Beside's you're a really good with a sword and she's one of the best knife throwers, plus you both have amazing survival skills, knowing what plants to eat and not, knowing what's poisonous, you both have quick reflexes and the sponsors would love you both." He just looked at me, "But what_ if_ it did happen? I'm not going to kill her and-," "Will shut up," I cut off. "A stunt like that would make the capitol look to cruel and the audience would hate to see a close family fight each other. That's not a good show." I reassure and he smiles. "She's been begging to see you all day you know?" I smile at that and then I hear the tapping at the window, it's Rye. I laugh "Let's get back inside before she has a heart attack,"

We go inside and I hug her, seeing her face all bright and happy and full of cookies always makes my day. "Are they staying the night?" Alison asks, wipping her hands on her white apron. I look down, "I was wondering if we could?" Rye asks in her most sweetest voice, how could I say no? They had no family to go home to anyways. Their parents were killed by a bear on Will's birthday. As they went out in the woods to set up a surprise birthday party for him. The place they picked was perfect, on a hill that overlooked a small lake that was surrounded by woods. He had left it untouched, leaving all the decorations where they were, the table the chairs, the presents. Whenever it rains he always climbs the tree's and strings up a cover so the birthday set up doesn't get ruined, so nothing get's damaged. The day he showed me it was the day I knew he was my best friend- he knows everything of my past, about Clove and her knives and about Cato and how he reminds me of him. I told him how I loved the feel of killing, the sound. I was afraid to be like the others for District 2. But he told me I was stronger than them, that I could handle it. And for my 13th birthday he bought me a costume knife with my name going up the silver blade. He had worked extra hard to pay for it, sometimes not eating for a few days. I had fallen to the ground, almost to tears by this. It was too sweet. I promised one day to make it up to him, and one day I did. For his birthday she got him a hoodless sweatshirt that in the corner of the front, right by the shoulder was the official capitol wrestling symbol. It was hard to get it, about a week walking and finally sneaking into District 6 onto one of the trains, getting to the capitol in the same day at night, sleeping in the street for a night, the next day finding a store that sold anything that had to do with wrestling. At the end of the day when I was about to give up I found the jacket, bought it and rushed back to the train, making it on right before they rode back to District 6. Got there early in the morning and walked for about another week before finally getting home. It was a lot of work but the look on Will's face was worth it. Alison almost lost it with me that I was gone that long but after I told her what for she somewhat understood.

I let go of Rye and bent down, "Alright you two go get your stuff for tonight and I'll be waiting right here," I smiled before handing her over to Will. He mouthed "thank you" Before shutting the door and taking her home to get their stuff. I plopped down on the comfy white couch, hugging a bright yellow pillow, watching the fire dancing in front of me. Alison came beside me, holding a plate of cookies. I looked up at her, "You know I don't like almond cookies," I laughed and she smiled, "I know that's why the one in the middle is for you, double chocolate chip," I smiled and took the cookie in the middle, slowly devouring it, enjoying it. "So how did you enjoy your day off from training?" She asked me, placing the plate on counter. Gently picking up the cookies and placing them on the fancy three tier displaying stand. I put my arm over the back of the couch and turned to face her, "It was okay…," I bit my lip. "All these kids so scared for tomorrow," I whisper. Alison looks up at me, "But now they have a better chance to live thanks to you. Last 3 years with your help, we've made it further in the games. The first year you were here made it top 6, he was good but he was allies with someone for two long and that's what killed him. The girl wasn't her fault, the careers put poisonous berry juice on their weapons, even though she got away the poison was to quick. She had sponsors though but it was too late!" Alison said reassuring. "Every year we get better and better," I smiled at her words. "Thanks," I say before turning to the door which I hear opening, Rye running to jump on her lap while Will carries their bag. Rye pounces on her and wraps her arms around my neck. "Are you ready? Are you ready?" She asks hyperily. Shocking how she's 12, but she's more of a little little girl. But when her parent's died it made her act that age that it happened, always wanting her brother to help, scared to grow up to lose anybody else. She thought if she did grow up she'd end up alone. I picked her up and carried her up the flight of stairs, opening up the door to my room and placing her down. She smiled, "What should we do first?"

That night they all just laid in the meadow and watched the stars, Rye sleeping soundlessly inbetween me and Will. I glance over at him, seeing his arms comfortably behind his head. He meet's my gaze. "Thank you," he says, "Oh don't start this again," I chuckle. "You and your sister will be fine." I say before turning on my said, laying my hand on Rye's. "She's like family to me, I promise you I won't let anything happen to her," I whisper before drifting to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4:Promises

**Chapter 4**

I wake up to the sun blinding me. I cover my eyes with my hand look over to my side, seeing Will and Rye sleeping peacefully. I pull myself to my knee's and scoot over to them, gently shaking Will. His eyes take a minute to open but when he see's me he smiles. "morning," He says softly, he gently taps his sister and see's her gorgeous eyes open. She sits up and stretches, yawning at the earliness. I look at her and smile largly, "I bet Alison has made a really big breakfeast. Race you?" I say before me and her jump to our feet and run back to my house, entering through the back door. I let her reach the dinning room table before me. "I win!" She laughs breathless. I laugh with her, walking to the counter and bringing her plate to her, walking back to bring me and Will's plate. I place the plates down and plop down, picking up my fork. "Thanks' Alison," I smile at her, I can see the worry in her eyes. I give her a reassuring look before digging into my food, ham and egg tart, crispy hashbrowns, sausage and a nice raspberry muffin. After eating I hug Will and Rye, it tugs at my heart when I hugged them, fearing one of them I will never see again. I kiss her forward, "Make sure to look really pretty," I smile before getting up and looking at Will "Try smiling. You'll be fine. Both of you will be back here soon enough," I smile and hug him really quickly, hoping I don't get teary eyed. "See you guys soon," I call out to them as they walk out, Rye reaching for Will's hand. I close the door and head upstairs to my room to get ready. Only an hour before the Reaping. I scrub myself clean, rubbing lotion on my skin to make it glow, I dry my hair and let it fall in beautifully constructed waves, pinning my side bangs back. I slip into a dress Alison bought me for special occasions. Like when we have ceriomonies for the people who I've taught everything I know to, or when I award the winners at the wresteling or archery competitions, the mayor thought I was the best person to do that. But this dress I've never worn, it was too beautiful. But today just seemed like the right day. It was a light blue dress that was sleeveless and stopped a little above my knees. There was this quilted fabric that went over the blue fabric, giving me sleeve's as well. Then I slipped on the little brown belt that sat on my hips and I jumped into my white ballerina shoes, pulling at the little bow to make it perfect. I skipped down the stairs to see Alison already ready, her hair pulled back to show her strong face. I ran into her arms as her eyes threatened to water. She stroked my hair. "Don't worry Alison, I'll be perfectly fine." I assure as I pull back and take her hand cause I know it's time.

We walked to the center of the village, seeing all the boys and girls in District 10, wearing simple yet happy clothes, seeing serious and scared faces on everybody. I gave Alison before quickly walking over to the tables and signing in my name. I then walk over to the sections roped off for the 15 year olds. As time passed I was beginning to be squished in the area by all the other girls. Some of them need to lose weight! When the sun was in the sky our representative stepped out on the stage wearing balloons of variety shapes to her head, a knee length dress with stripes of colors flying out, purple high heels with a balloon taped to the back. She wore thick eyelashes with glitter and purple lipstick, her white skin seeming to be glowing pale white. She cleared her throat and began speaking about what an honor it was to be selected and showed us a quick video from the capitol, something about the rebellion, I didn't watch, I was too busy being distracted by her outfit! Finally it shut off and I saw her walk over to the crystal ball full of the girls names. I stop breathing.

Her hand swirls around in the bowl and finally she grabs a slip of folded paper. She walks back to the microphone and opens the slip of paper. "Rye Arlin," She spoke loud and clear. Everything went silent.

My eye's widen and I see Rye shaking as she's walking to the stage. My District 2 side comes out, "oh fuck no," I say and start pushing through the people. "I-I, move fat ass!" I scream at the other girls and finally make my way through the crowd. I run to Rye before the Peacekeepers can catch me. I hug her with all might, hoping it'd make her disappear but it doesn't. I see the Peacekeepers coming closer, I reach my hand to my thigh and slip out the Knife Will got me and hold it towards them. "Take one more step towards me or Rye and I'll kill you without even blinking," My voice is steady. "Sophia I'm scared," She's beginning to cry and I bend down and hug her "I know sweetie I know, go find Will it's going to be fine," I stand up and say " I volunteer," Loud and clear. Our host motions me up to the stage, "What's your name?" She asks in a perky voice. "What's your name?" I retort back. " Elle Sparkles," She giggles. "Great, hey Sparkles call the next tribute so we can go already, I'm tired of looking at you, the balloons are hurting my eyes," I didn't mean to be so rude but it was first instinct. I turned back to District 10, most of them crying cause they don't want me to go. I snatch the mike "Please don't cry. I'll make District 10 proud I promise," I smile. And then deep in the crowd on the boys' side I hear it, "I volunteer!"

I see someone pushing past all the boys in the 17 year old section. Finally he breaks through and runs up to the stage. Will. What the fuck? Our host Elle smiles, "Well this is exciting we rarely EVER get tributes from 10," Will looked at her annoyed, "Well now you got 2 volunteers," He mimicked my bored tone. We shook hands and were quickly escorted City Hall. They tried to separate us. "Get your hands off me!" I screamed turning around and punching the Peacekeeper. They tried calming me down but it didn't work so they decided to just let us be together. Rye, Alison and her husband where the first to visit. "Sophia! Will!" Rye screamed as she ran into the room hugging us both. "Please don't go!" She sobbed. I pulled back "Don't worry we'll be back," I say hugging her again, "Alison should take care of you. You can even sleep in my room," I smile before getting up and looking at Alison. I run into her arms. "Promise you won't die," She said. I looked at her, "I was trained in District 2, I'll be fine," I say. "Yeah your District 2 side really came out," I laughed at that and she smiled. "Don't forget your token," She says before leaving, seeing the Peacekeeper ushering them to hurry up. She takes out my fathers necklace with the word survive on it. I smile "thank you!" I say quickly hugging her. She says some words to Will but I couldn't hear. "Thank you for being there for my wife. After my brother died i-," I cut him off with a hug "I know. And I'll always be there for your family. You guys took me in. You are my family," I say as the guard pushes him back. I quickly hug Rye before they drag her out as well, her small self kicking and screaming at them. And then there was Me and Will.

We boarded the train and as soon as the doors shut I push Will against the wall, pressing my forearm into his neck. "What the hell Will! Rye needs you and you fucking volunteer!" I scream in his face. He struggles to speak, "I needed to protect you," I was taken aback. "Me need protecting? I'm not fucking 5. I trained in District 2! Now I have to kill you!" I scream, moving my arm away and walking around the compartment, pulling at my hair. Will coughed, looking up at me "I'm sorry I was just scared for you," I calmed down. "You-you are so sweet but so stupid," I saw turning back to him and hugging him. He was scared to hug back but eventually he did. I nestled in his chest.

"Promise to kill me quickly?" I hear him say. I only nod. If anyone was coming out that arena it's me. No matter what.


	5. Chapter 5: In Charge

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the ride we sit at the dinning room table, pigging out on the food, talking strategies. "So your going to do the hardcore killer theme at the interview?" Our couch asks me. He was a sweet guy, lucky the games didn't change him. He was with the career's and towards the end of the games he went to use the bathroom and when he came back all the careers had turned on each other and killed each other. I just looked at him, "I don't know what I'll be cause I know district 2 will probably do that. But I am from them. I'll just, whatever happens happens," I sigh before getting up to leave. "What you don't want to watch the Reapings recap?" Will asks me. "Oh shoot I forget, yeah let's watch it." We all move ourselves to the living room area and turned on the T.V. District 1's tributes are…. Well the boy is fine, cute, funny. Around 6 foot, slightly muscular. I better be careful with him. The girl on the other hand is gorgeous, Glimmer. She should be easy to kill, she seems dumb. District 2 came on and I can feel Will staring at me. Before their host could call a name a boy volunteered. When he came into view my heart stopped. Cato.

I tried to focus, but he was so big. HOT! Very muscular. I couldn't stop myself, I miss him. I fell off the couch and to my knees. Things only got worse when Clove's name got called. Well that's irony. How could all three of us be in the Hunger Games! My head was screaming! They both looked determined, cocky, thinking their going to win. I truly belonged with them because I looked exactly the same as them. I was a killer trying to correct my wrongs. I looked away when Me and Will's Reaping came up. Both of us look ambitious and bored, ignorant. I looked over at him, he'll get sponsers for sure with his sweet side, his comedy, his looks. Me on the other hand I don't know. Maybe I can go for the confused, the torn between good and evil.

District 12's tributes were weird, the girl volunteering for her sister was sweet. But there was something going on between the two of them. I leave when the whole thing is over and go straight to my room, quickly jumping in the shower to wash everything that happened away. It helped somewhat. I let the hot water hit my skin for what seemed like forever, the velvety smells melting in my skin and hair. I step out onto the heated tile and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me and stepping into my room. I rummage through the drawers and pull out a pair of plaid blue shorts, matching flannel and white tank top, slipping on some bunny slippers. I trudged over to my bed and crawled in, covering myself in the thick blankets. The moment I closed my eyes I hear a tap at the door I grunt. "What?" "were here." Oh great NOW we get to the capital after I get cozy. I change into another white dress, one that is more wavy at the bottom and slip on a cute sky blue cardigan. Slipping out of the bunny slippers and into a pair of sandals, I step out of my room and find Will. We wait infront of the train doors, hearing our fans scream more and more for us. Our couch looks at us as he waits to press the button. "Ready?" we nod. He presses the button and the crowd goes wild.

We fight past them and get into the Training center, breathless as we fight off the people to get into the elevator. I clutch to elevator wall, looking down through the glass, seeing more of the tributes show up. I see someone who towers over all of them. Gorgeous skin, muscular, perfect dirty blonde hair. He looks up and we meet eyes. Cato.

The elevator stops at floor ten. I can see Cato still staring at me, and I can't look away. Will follows my gaze and see's him to. He grabs my arms and pulls me away. "Sophia!" He shouts, pushing me up against the wall. I snap out of it and look at him. "I'm sorry." I say and he nods cause he understands. He lets go of me and we walk over to our couch. "Alright we have the chariot ride tonight. Let's get pretty," He says pretending to be excited as many people in colorful outfits swarm us, dragging us apart and into rooms, stipping our clothes and cutting our hair, color our nails and plucking at eyebrows. It was a painful process but eventually they said I was ready. They led me to a cold room and I sat there in a thin sheet, a poor excuse for a gown, waiting on a metal table that hurt my butt. I waited.

My stylist comes in soon, around late 60's wearing only a vest, showing off his white chest, wearing tight cargo pants and boots. It was a somewhat sexy outfit if he was younger. He wore piercings up his ears and red eyeliner. His hair was thinning and grey, the lengths of his hair going from short too long as it continued down his head. He looked up at me. "You're a cow." My eyes widened. "Excuse me!" He looked up at me "You're from district 10. Livestock. That's your costume, a cow." I calmed down but still shook my head. "How long have you worked here?" He started drawing sketches on a piece of paper. "45 years," He coughed; he stopped sketching and showed me a picture of a cow with a smiley face. Oh no. I want them to remember me, I'm going to stand out damnit if it's the last thing I do. I walk over to the cabinet and pull out a needle, "We'll I'd like to better then a cow," I whisper before stabbing the needle into his back, watching his old body fall to the floor awkwardly. Time to meet up with the other stylists.

"What happened to your stylist?" They asked curiously. I just looked at them, "We didn't see eye to eye. For years District 10's been cows. Let's try something new," I suggest. I grab a pen and pencil and quickly sketch. The pencils lead getting shorter and shorter. I drop the pencil and turn the paper around. Their eyes widen in shock.

"You ready?" I look over at William as we stand behind two closed doors, waiting for our cue. He sighs and turns to me a little nervous. I pat his shoulder and give him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry they'll love us. We look hot," I winked and he laughed, knowing I was true. I was dressed in a black corset with a short wavy white skirt with black and white strips of long cloth that hung around the back of the skirt over a bump that made my butt look a tad bigger. (It was mostly just to add drama) I wore black solid heels with sharp manicured nails, black detailed wings coming from my eyelids, white eye shadow. My plan was flawless, I had designed this whole night. I was nervous to see if my plan would work; to never be forgotten. We were about to see, the doors were opening.


	6. Chapter 6: Satisfaction

**Chapter 6**

Will and I walked into the blinding lights that shined down on us, representing the sun. The crowd cheered as we walked through, but it wasn't a loud crazy cheer. I kept my eyes stern and my back straight, staring at the crowd with a smirk. The time was ticking and I saw they were about to start the fire works. Before the first explosion shot into the sky, Will picked me up bridal style and twirled me around in surprise as the firework shot into the air, forming farm animals, pink pigs, brown horses. The colorful ashes falling around us as he twirled me. I giggeled as he continued to twirl me, the crowd now roaring with cheers it was almost deafening. He set me down as the next wave of explosions went off in the air, forming the words district 10 with a cows face next to it. I looked at him adoringly, a huge smile on my face, I slipped my hand down his arm and grabbed his hand gently. The crowd awed at us. I smiled and we put our hands together in the air and the crowd went ballistic! I looked around with a huge smile, loving the attention. My dress twirled around me, the sun making us shine. Will looked down at me and picked me up again, twirling me again before gently placing me down, showing lots of leg to the crowd. The cheered at that and I smirked. He gently held out his hand and I placed mine on it and we walked down the isle old fashioned, smiling proudly to the crowd. Before stepping off the stage he stopped infront of me and told me to look back at them. We did and they cried for us. I didn't wave, only smiled. I turned back when I felt him grab my hand, seeing his lips near my hand for a kiss, I pulled back tauntingly and jumped off the stage, motioning him to chase him. The crowd loved our tease. My plan had worked.

We stood there listening to the President Snow's long dreadful speech, I couldn't help but stare at District 12 who was close to outshining us with there outfits on fake fire. I glared at them, they made me sick. I know she volunteered for her sister but my district 2 side was to strong. I turned back to look at District 2, Cato and Clove looking gorgeous in their golden armor. Cato's muscles nice and big, beautiful just like him. He saw me looking at him and smirked, I quickly looked away but I could still see him staring at me from the corner of his eyes. I wasn't as much to look at but I was hoping it was enough for him to notice me and not that bitch from District 1, Glimmer. I looked over to see Clove, she looked pissed at me. I don't blame her. I felt she was throwing daggers at me, probably that was what she was wishing she was doing. I tried to shake the thought but couldn't. I felt Will grab my hand and looked at him sadly, taking away my hand and wrapping it around his arm, leaning my head on his shoulder.

The thing finally ended and we were ushered to the back were our mentor smiled. "I liked it, teasing each other, a little bit of skin. I like your game," He said before I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and my heart froze.

"How do I look?" Cato asked smirking. I smirked back, trying to retain my laughter. " Like you just got out of the Gladiators movie," I retort. " SO sexy?" He asked smiling. "Eh," I teased. He leaned into me and whispered in my ear, " I saw you staring," He winked and gently touched my shoulder, "Good seeing you," he said before walking over to a very angry Clove.

Me and Will walked back up to our rooms, enjoying a lovely dinner. Chocolate grilled bread and fudge sundaes, chicken salade and cream tart. I ate lightly before wandering to my room to quickly change into my silk pajamas and then walking over to my balcony. I looked down at the cheering people rewatching the chariot ride. I saw Will's and mine and hoped sponsers would love us, of course they would. But enough to keep us alive? To keep me alive?

I woke up the next morning and changed into the skin tight sweat suit they gave us. I ate a light breakfeast, Vanialla poradge with smoked goose bits. I wipped my mouth and walked over to the elevator, knowing it was time. The ride was slow, I dreaded each moment.

District 1,2,4, and 5 where already there. We stood in our assigned section in the circle and waited the for the rest to show up. I felt Cato and Clove glaring at me. I tried ignoring them and was glad when Will stepped in the way.

Finally all the districts showed up and a woman came and stood in the middle of us. "This year the rules are different, you're allowed to train with other tributes, fighting. But if any of them get seriously injured you will make up for that tribute with a family member. The instructors are even harder this time, they're allowed to hurt you. If they hurt you, you'll be given medicine to heal. This will help you take the pain." So the capital was being evil this year, creating more of a show. She continued. "Train hard, eat right. There are no rules except to kill. We have a new gamemaker so keep your mind open," She said before letting us begin. I saw Clove immediately run straight to the knives section, throwing knives at all the moving targets, the instructor's mouth dropping to the ground in shock. I immediately saw Cato walk up and ask Will to fight. Cato was around 6'2 and all muscle, Will was around 5'9 and had a slight build. I was nervous for him. "um Will let's do something else. Cato pick on someone your own size," I said but Will wanted to show me wrong, he liked wresteling. But he's never wresteled with Cato. So I let them walk away to the wresteling mats while I walk over to the spear throwing sections, making sure to hit in the gut, stepping down at the end to rip it out and stabbing it into the hard skull. I trained hard, making sure to throw further as I trained, lifting weights, stretching my legs, practicing to climb faster. It was a good work out, peaceful almost till I felt a knife hit my target. I looked over to see Clove staring at me, smirking. I ignored her and threw my spear. And then I heard a scream. I turned around to see Cato slamming Will over his body and onto the floor. I ran over to the knife Clove threw and slipped it into my waist band towards the back. I ran over as fast as I could jump on Cato's back, putting him in a choke hold. He gripped my bony arms and slammed me into a wall. I slipped down and tried to run away but he grabbed my wrist and threw me on the floor, smoothly laying ontop of me, pinning my arms above my head. I saw the wild in his eyes and tried to catch my breath. "I win," He smiled. And I did the same "Not yet," I head butted him and pounced on him, pinning him down, my knee's on his muscular arms and swiftly pulling out the knife and putting it to his neck. "I win," I smirked before looking his body over and getting up and rushing over to Will. "Impressive," He said as I helped him up. I saw Clove trying not to stare, I couldn't help but show off. "Hey Clove," I shout to her and at the moment she turns around I throw the knife back at her, making it land in the nearest wall to her face. " You forgot this," I say emotionless before coolly walking over to the plants section.

The bell rang and they ended Training. We all boarded the elevator and instead of waiting to get off at level 10, I snuck off on 2 and snuck into Clove's room and waited. She eventually came in after dinner. She saw me sitting on her bed, looking out her window of the city. She slammed the door and reached for the drawers in her bed side table, pulling out sharp silver dinner knives. "What do you want?" I turned around, seeing the knives pointed at me. I smiled at her charm. "I want to be a career, but I wanted to clear things up with you first," She growled. "Fuck no. get out," I took a step forward and she threw a knife at my, aiming for my head. I ducked and dove for her, beginning to roll around on the ground clutching to her, feeling the knive barely slit my skin. I knocked the knives out of her hands and pinned her to the ground, my blood slowly seeping down to the ground. "I know I left, but-" "You left me!" She screamed. "You. We were a team but you used me to learn to throw knives. You use Cato to? What the hell are you doing in District 10!" I breathed. "Because after I found out my dad rapped someone from a poor district I knew I had to help them. So I trained with you and left to help them. Who knew I'd get picked same year as my best friend. You don't think I didn't think of you? I did every day I thought of you! My District pride is to strong! Will is as close as a brother and I have no problem killing him! He knows he's gonna die and it's going to be from me. But you and Cato though… I don't know. i do know that I'm here and I'm going to give the Capital a hell of a show. We can work together and get over this or we can just kill each other," Her face softened. "Okay we give them a show. But it's gonna come down to the two of us I can't wait to see," She smirked. I unpinned her. "Feels like I'm stronger then you," I challenged, wrong choice. She rolled me over and pinned me down. "We'll see," She grinned but then stopped. "You really missed me?" I nodded and she got off me. "We're okay for now," She gave a very small smile and motioned me out. "see you tomorrow," I got up and smiled, "Tomorrow, if you don't kill me tonight," I teased before walking out. I felt the shift in her eyes. We were going to be okay till it was just the 2 of us left.

Soon as I stepped out of her room and into the darkness, I motioned myself to the Elevator and pushed the button. I waited for the doors to open. "Who knew we'd get picked same year," I heard his voice and turned around. "Why are you scared I'll kill you?" I teased him and he came closer. "What the hell happened to you? You just left with a stupid ass note," Cato said with a strained voice. " I had to leave. To train other districts," I say emotionless. "But why? Why!" He was getting angry. "Because of my mother. That will not happen to anyone else, they will have a chance." I say strongly, trying not to flinch as he flipped over the table, breaking the lamps and flower pots. "We could have lived in Victor Village! Fucking ruined the plan!" The doors opened, I hesistated. " We both still can," I say and he just looked at me as I stepped into the elevator leaving him quessing my plan. The doors closed and I rode the elevator up to level 10. There I slipped into my room and fell asleep thinking more of my plan.

I woke up as the sun was rising over the capital. The sun rays bouncing off the metal buildings. I yawned, stretched out my arms and legs as I slipped off the sides of my bed. I heard a knock at my door and walked over and happily opened it, seeing an Avox. She had a note. I took it and thanked her, "Sophia, meet me downstairs earlier," from Cato. I smiled and grabbed the Avox, dragging her into my room and asked her to help me pick out an outfit. I came out of my closet every 3 minutes twirling, trying on new outfits. The Avox seemed genuinely happy, actually smiling. This made me smile. I finally came out in a grey air force shirt with navy blue Capri tights and white tennis shoes with a high pony tail. I hugged the Avox before running out of my room, grabbing a piece of chocolate chip bread smeared with fresh nutella. I then ran and pressed the elevator button eagerly, waiting for it to open. I heard the ding and jumped in, pressing the close button before anyone could see me. I waited as it dropped down almost 12 levels, finally seeing it open to reveal Cato punching bags that hung from the ceiling. He saw me and stop, almost smiling. I walked up to him. "So what's your plan?"

I looked at him, a little tired from punching the bag, his blond hair messed up a little. "Well I haven't fully thought it out, but something like you me and Clove compete in the Hunger Games every year until were to old or look to old. We'll give them a show and in exchange we survive and so does Will." He just looked at me, dumbfounded. "That seems like the dumbest plan I've ever heard. You want the Capital to save your friends?"I just looked away. "Yes you me and Clove make a hell of a team. Yeah we fucking rock but damn there going to kill him or worse you," "Then what am I suppose to do!" I screamed. "You and Clove and Will are my family! I can't let you all die! We all have to be together," "Why is Will so important?" "Did I not just scream it at you! Because…" He just looked at me. "What? He's to soft, he's not District 2. Show him who you really are and he'll be disgusted." Cato simply stated before walking over to pick up a sword. "He keeps me sane." I saw Cato swing around at the dummies, chopping off limps. "There's nothing wrong. We could keep you sane to just in our way. The District 2 way. No one can replace the connection we have, the way we do. The way District 2 has. Kill him. Or show him who you really are and you'll see what I mean." My lip quivered at his tone. He was right. But I was afraid that if I stuck with them I would lose all sense of my being. "We are human, we enjoy killing but only do it for the Hunger Games. Then we're done because then comes fortune, fame, fans. That's the main goal." Cato says before slicing off a dummies head and looking at me. "What about us? You want to kill me?" he dropped the sword. " I want to win, but if you come up with a plan so we can both win I won't object," He winked before circeling me. "Let's wrestle," I crouched down and smirked. "My original plan, the three of us live and we mass kill, kill everybody. The trio from 2. Get passed us and survive the Games. Crowd will love it!" I smile before running to him, kicking at his neck. He grabbed my ankle and shoved me to the floor. I flipped up and slid past him, climbing onto his back. He grabbed my leg and swung me to the ground. I rolled to my side but before I could get up he had somehow picked up the sword and pointed it to my neck. I fell down in defeat. "The glory I would feel to kill you," he smirked and moved the sword away. He handed his hand out to me but I pushed it away and climbed up. I dusted myself off. "You'll never have that satisfaction," I said before walking towards the elevator, pressing the button to go to the Snow's office. I saw Cato smiling.


	7. Chapter 7: Hurt

**Chapter 7**

The level went up to the surface and opened to a huge marble foyer. I stepped out into the crisp air and walked to a huge mahogany desk where a woman with a big fluffy cotton candy pink wig on her head, bright blue eye shadow smeared above her eyes, glowing emerald eyes with neon pink eyelashes. I tried not to flinch. "I'm looking for President Snow," I said emotionlessly. She pointed behind her to the double foggy glass doors. Obvious. I walked around her and knocked on the doors. No response. I put my hand on the cold door knob and pushed it down, slowly entering the room.

"President Snow?" I ask, seeing him in his chair. "I would like to talk to you," He spins around to face me. "Go ahead Sophia," He smiles, the white rose in his pocket in his blazer. "I have a proposal. I don't know if you know of my predicament. I don't think you'd care for it much but it's worth it. I am originally from District 2, Clove and Cato my two best friends. But I ran away to 10 and met Will and he's almost like family. He has a little sister who's been through so much, both her parents dead. I promise if you let all 4 of us live, I promise the three of us, Cato Clove and I will return every year till we are to old, or look to old to compete. We'll get disguises, anything. We will be the Trio from 2. We will kill everybody, give them a show. Make the districts fear us, fear you." I added cunningly. He thought about it. " I like that idea, but that's asking to much. Go train for now," He spun back around, not facing me. I nodded and left the room slowly, walking back to the elevator. I rode up to Level 10 and ran to my room. It wasn't long before I heard a tapping at my door. As much as I wanted it to go away it wouldn't. Eventually the person came into my room, Will. He gently sat beside me and stroked my back. "I tried getting you to live, me you Cato and Clove." He stopped patting me. "We're not all a happy family," he simply stated. I looked up at him. " I know I just-" "You just what? You intentions where sweet but all you did was give 10 more hope that hurt worse when we still lost." He got up from the bed. I rolled off my stomach and onto my knees. "Your lucky I was there so your sister wasn't going to be in this!" I Shouted. "Oh really? Cause now she's going to lose her brother and the person she looks up to most. Either way she's hurt!" He screamed back. "Nobody liked you in 10." "Get the fuck out!" I said jumping off the bed, rolling around on the ground with my hands clutching around his neck. I kicked him, then pulling him up to the door face first. I slammed his face in the wood and whispered "Don't ever speak to me again. I'll take good care of your sister," I spat before shoving him out my room. I slam the door closed, raging with fury and before I could help it I kicked all around the room, throwing furniture, breaking furniture, tearing blankets. Eventually I fell to my knees and just watched the pillow feathers fall around me. My eyes growing heavier and heavier.

I woke up to my mentor lightly shoving me. My eyes snapped open to see him a little worried. "Tonight's the private scores." I pushed myself up to my elbows. " I missed training?" He nodded. "You gave Panem quite a show last night with Will, thought you deserved today off." I gave him a small smile. "Thanks." He helped me up and walked me to the bathroom. "Get ready and we'll talk about your abilities over a light snack before we head down," Before he left I hugged him. "See you in a minute."

I jumped in the shower and let the strawberry smelling soap soak my skin, the warm water that fell in mists wash it off. I sighed and turned the knob, stepping onto the heated tiles and drying my hair fluffy, slipping on some training clothes. I never wore the ones they gave us because they were uncomfortable. If I wanted to learn to train and kill better I had to be comfortable. Right?

I walked out to join our mentor finishing up his conversation with Will as Will was walking into the living room where that night they'd watch for their scores. I joined our mentor at the dining room table, picking up some silly cut finger ham and cheese sandwiches. He cleared his throat. "What should I show off?" I say before he could. He looked up a little worried for me "Channel all your anger to the things your good at. Make them all fear you. You are incredibly gifted, trained in 2. Just be you, no more pretending." I looked up, he's right no more pretending. I was a born killer. I nodded.


	8. Chapter 8: Burn

**Chapter 8**

We boarded the elevator and rode in silent. Soon hearing the ding of the doors open, showing the other tributes already waiting. I sat by Clove, shoving District 3 to the ground, though he was a cute boy, I wanted to sit here. We talked about knives and wrestling. Old times when I was with her. One by one people were called and soon it was my turn. I walked into the room with confidents. "Show us what you've got," One of the gamemakers said, a little bored. I smirked because as he talked I snuck the knives behind me. On surprise I through one of the smaller knives into the apple he was eating. Connecting to the knife was a small wire, I pulled back and caught the apple in my hand, taking a nice bit out of it. I threw it to the ground and pressed a button that had the word "move" At the moving targets of people popped up and began moving. I gestured a Avox to come to me, whispering in his ear to move some of the extra targets behind the gamemakers. They were to intrigued into what I was doing to see the Avox putting targets randomly between them. I smirked as I pulled out my knives from random parts of my body, throwing it and aiming and the moving targets, sometimes if they were close enough taking the knife back out and slicing their heads off. And right at the end when they all flattened back to the ground I threw 5 knives at the hidden targets among them. They all jumped, spilling drinks and making food fall to the ground. I then gestured for a volunteer to come forward, one shy game maker stepped onto the mat and I smiled. I wresteled him, easily tackling and pinning him to the floor, snapping his neck. I looked up, horror glowing in my eyes. And on impulse I ran up to the half wall that separated us and climbed up it swiftly, jumping over it to join them. I walked around and collected a bunch of their fruity drinks, soon walking back over to the training mat and tipping them together starting a huge fire. I looked at them and winked before jumping into the fire. The moment I touched the ground, I fell through the trap door I planted there and landed outside the room near the elevator doors. I smiled with please and got on the elevator.

Back in the room, they watched her jump into the fire and soon she disappeared, and so did the fire. They saw the crying game-maker in the middle of the floor. He was perfectly fine, only a couple bruises that were slowly fading. They all gasped in amazement.

I hadn't gone straight to my room, I went up to the roof to breath fresh air. It was nice, also hearing the people scream for you, people partying, the music, the costumes. It was a nice life. I thought my simple life was great but this life, this was better. And the only way to get it was to win. But eventually she had to go back to her room. The score's were about to be released. i saw how Cato and Clove both got 10's and hoped i got the same. Will got an 7. Not bad. And then my score came up, 11. I grinned largely. But then faded as I got the same score as the girl from 12. Damn them! I will kill her when the time comes. 2 more days I think to myself, 2 more days. I smile at the thought.

I go to my room and sleep in till the sun rises, hearing my mentor coming into my room. I turn over to see him approaching me and jolt up, grabbing a hidden knife under my pillow. "What the hell!" I scream, throwing down the knife, slipping of my bed and hugging him. "I'm sorry I was just testing your reflexes," He laughed as he hugged back. I slapped him lightly on the head, "Liar you just wanted to scare me," He blushed lightly. He told me to get ready and meet him downstairs so we could talk about the interviews tonight. So of course I went to the bathroom and got ready in a matter of minutes, slipping into a comfy short cotton dress and meeting the mentor for breakfeast. I had cheesey bread with egg on top and a vanialla nog with chocolate melting shavings.

"So are you going for hardcore?" I nodded. "It'll all just come to me, I don't know if I should also play helpless. We'll see." I saw before taking another nog. "Be you," He smiles before seeing my styling team drag me away. My actual stylist the old man had other men actually drag me out, sperating us to. They threw me into a cold room and tied my hands together. I sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.. . stab you. I just wanted to make an impression," I say and he nods. " I know and you opened my eyes. I have the greatest dress for you," He sounded cunning. He danced over to the closet and pulled out the dress. I smiled at him, I agree.

They stroked my eyes with shadowy white with black and gold sparkles all over me, my hair tied up and braided around. My dress was short, a tight white corset with frills around the rims, black feathers hanging around my legs carelessly. I wore neon pink heels that wrapped around my ankle with diamons going up the sides. It was a little glamerous but hey being a farmer can be sexy.

I watched the people who went first intently, seeing how the crowd cheered at certain responses. Being sexy, strong, awing at love, sympathy. And then it was my turn.


	9. Chapter 9: Interviews

**Chapter 9**

I stepped into the spotlight and people cheered as the lights beamed down on me, I twirled as I walked up, ruffling the black feathers, making my shoes glisten in the light. I smiled as they cheered louder. I sat down and crossed my legs, showing off a lot of skin. They crowd loved it as I laughed and smiled, trying to cool myself down by fanning my hands. "Now that was a hot entrance, want to tell us about it?" Caesar said leaning into me. I rolled my eyes playfully, "What's to tell, didn't you see it?" I teased. "Your outfits are amazing, secrets say you designed them yourself," I nod "You heard right. The chariot ride was my idea. I actually stabbed my stylist so I could plan the show. This outfit was all his idea," I gestured down to my legs and traveled up, the crowd cheered. "You are defiantly an interesting tribute. With your whole story, traveling from 2 to 10, your father dying. Now fighting against 3 maybe 2 best friends. Are you scared?"I tried to laugh but could only manage a chuckle and a snarky smirk. "Ask me after I kill them all."The crowd roared."Now what happened with Will? What's going on with Cato? So many questions." "Boys," I sighed and the crowd laughed. "Will and I are through after that night as I am sure you all saw." They nodded. "That hurt my heart to know he felt that way and after that I couldn't stand him. All I wanted to do was help but I guess he's on his own. Poor loser." The crowd laughed but also felt sad. "Oh don't feel bad. We tried did we not Panem to help him? He doesn't care about people, he is planning to die. I plan to give you a show," I say proudly and they cheer louder and louder, becoming more and more in love with me. "With Cato… I have to admit he's a pretty big boy," I wink and they all laugh. "Do we plan on seeing you to together? We've seen you both sneaking off in the training arena," I chuckle. "Would you like us together?" I say turning to the crowd and they all stand up and cheer. I laugh at their amusement. "Just make sure to keep me alive and I'll see how much I'm willing to reveal about my love for him-. Whoops." The crowd aws at my love, clapping louder and louder. I stand up and wave, making my way off the stage. "Where are you going?" He begs and I smile tauntingly. "the interview over," I say just as the buzzer rings for the next contestant. "See you for my next interview after I win Caesar," I say before walking off stage, making the crowd want more.

I go behind stage to feel someone shove me against a wall. "Your love for me? That makes me look soft you bitch!" Cato screamed in my face. I pushed him off "I gave them what they wanted" I say and he just looked at me furious. "I never said you loved me back. They want us and I want us but it's not happening with this game," I say. I know the cameras on us. He snarled. "It would have never happened." He stormed off. I kicked the table near me for action. "You'll regret this Cato!" I heard the crowd aww, almost to tears at us. Job well done.

I walk up to his room and see him smiling. "Nice job" He says to me and I smile back. "Your acting is to good, almost hurt my feelings if I had any." He patted the seat beside him. "We play the crowd good." I leaned into him, felt his arm wrap around me. "Things are getting to confusing" I joked. "In the arena we'll just have to wrestle a lot, be partners in crime, help each other but still strong. Slowly you try to tell me you love me but I blow you off. Finally you tell me and we both win the games." He assured. I leaned my head against his shoulder and relaxed. This is going to be an interesting Hunger Games.

I went to bed early that night, maybe around 9:45 or so. I slept wonderfully; enjoying everything the capital had to offer before I went into the arena and wasted 2 weeks of my life sleeping on the ground. My dream was a little scary, running through the woods and Cato and Clove teaming up on me, killing me. I awoke soon as the sun rose and took a long cold shower, letting it wake me. I stumbled out of the shower and slipped on a thin dress before ordering food to my room. I ate slowly and soon fell back to sleep.

My prep team came barging in about 2 hours later, excitedly talking as they combed out my hair, cleared my skin of blemishes, painted my nails clear and French tipped them, giving me a pink line across it with a diamond. To show I was still fabulous as a farmer. But in my heart I wasn't a farmer. I was from District 2.

They dressed me in cargo army pants, a black v-neck, good wool socks and running tennis shoes (Which I ordered, I hated running in boots) and a rain proof, thermal sports jacket. They put my hair in an intricate style, having it all up and away from my face and neck. I had no makeup on besides sun screen. It was perfect. They cried as I said goodbye. I had grown close to everybody, even the Avox said goodbye to me. I hugged my mentor and told everybody I would see them soon. They smiled at my confidence but still worried. I liked them all that they cared so much. I slowly stepped into the tube and heard it close behind me. I waited.

The tube rose into the air, slowly. Slowly. I waited. And soon I was blinded with sun. At the immediate moment I hit the surface I heard the voice. . 41.40.

I looked around at the tributes, some scared, determined to get the hell out of there. Cato and Clove had the same expression on their face, kill. I felt the urge to smirk, to feel the joy of about to kill. It was so strong and finally I couldn't hold back. I had the same look on my face as any of the careers.

.28.

I saw Will staring at me, his face full of sadness, a bit of nervousness, worry. Maybe he was still worried for me. I wondered if he still believed I had humanity in me? But then I heard my mentors voice "Be who you are" Maybe he didn't want me to help Will, maybe just… then I remembered Cato's voice "Show him who you are and he'll leave you" Maybe they were both right, Will doesn't except me for me. Just the censored me. What if he used me? No, he wouldn't. We had grown close. Maybe that was his plan. He was right. The town hated me because every year with my training I built up there hope but in the end we still lost. He grew close to me so I wouldn't think he'd kill me. That was cold.

.11.

I felt the fury grow inside me and bent my knee's down to prepare to run. The careers focusing on me, now happy they see I feel the same way they do.

.

The countdown grew slower and slower.

3.

2.

**1**


	10. Chapter 10:Unleashed

Chapter 10

Everybody ran for the middle, trying to reach the weapon of their choice. I saw District 12's boy run straight for the woods, coward. I had gotten to the Cornucopia right at the perfect time. I saw District 4 reaching down for something and tackled him to the ground, punching him over and over in the face. His nose broken and blood smearing my knuckles. I smiled and looked down at it, seeing an odd shadow I casted? No. I quickly rolled off him as a spear plunged into the boy. I got off my back and jumped on the surprise attacker who tried to kill me, his district partner. Poor thing, this was his cousin.

I struggled for a while and soon got her in a choke hold. I looked over to see Clove digging through some bags. "Clove!" I shouted for her and she looked up instantly. "Want to finish her off?" I offered. She smiled evilly and whipped out two knifes. She turned to her side and threw the knives like a baseball pitcher would to a baseball. Swiftly, the knives flew at the victim, one piercing her heart while the other right between the eyes. I dropped the body to the ground to see Will at the edge of the forest, staring at me with a bit a shock, disgust. He collected himself before running out of sight. "What I tell you?" I heard Cato's voice behind me, seeing him holding a girl by her pony tail. "I even tried to save him," I say looking away from him ashamed. "Honorable." He admits. "But Snow can forget that deal. I just want you me and clove now." He smirked "It can be just you and me," I raised my eyebrows "I'll think about it. So what are you going to do with the girl?" I ask him and he swiftly bends her back over his knee. "Thought you'd want to hear the crack. I know that's your favorite sound." I looked at him softly. "You remembered?" I laughed and watched as he cracked the girls back over his knee, then dropping her to the ground, her voice shattered as she cried. I bent down to her and stroked her face, "shsh, it's okay." I said in a hushed voice, lowering my hand to her neck. I brought my other hand to her neck as well and planted a kiss on her forehead before twisting her neck completely off. I looked up at Cato to see him smirking with satisfaction. "We are defiantly from District 2," I joked before getting up to look around at the dead bodies. 10 kills. I smiled "Awesome job careers," Clove got up from the bag she was searching through "But you were distracted. Your holding back," I looked down. "I think I'm good now," "Better be," Marvel said cleaning his spear, joking with me. "Oh shut up," I laugh back. "Let's set up camp and sort through what we got," Cato demands and walks over to the stuff, kicking a little boy out of his way. I sit down somewhere else and start sorting through weapons, Clove plops down beside me. "What the hell is going through your mind," She teased. I looked at her "His sister." "Simply, kill her brother. He's nothing, he used you. The district did." "What if his sister had nothing to do with the plan?" "Then you try even harder to get out of here. But right now you show them who they were messing with. By killing everybody!" She shoved me playfully. "Oh you wanna play?" I say tackling her to the ground, rolling around until I am on top of her, pinning her arms down with my knees. "You forgot one thing," She said. I just looked at her confused. "I have a district partner," At that moment I felt someone yank me off her and throw me over their shoulder. "No put me down!" I laughed. Cato lightly threw me over and Marvel caught me, wrapping his arms around me. "I hate you," I joked pretending to push him away. He slipped a spear behind my back, "Watch what you say," He smirked. "Aw how cute is this?" Glimmer mocked us. Marvel quickly threw the spear at her but she ducked just in time. "enough playing let's go searching. Game makers made this year's arena smaller." Cato informed, starting to head towards the forest. "I wish you would have hit her," I whispered to Marvel and he began laughing. I broke out of his grasp and screamed after Cato. "we'll take shifts, I'll go at night. I think it's a better time anyways," He nods, briefly rolling his eyes. I smile before sitting back down and separating the stuff.

It took around 20 minutes to separate everything. It would have taken less time if Marvel and I would have stopped playing around. But when things were separated I had come up with a plan. And now we waited hidden around our stuff in the tree's, waiting to see if anybody would come after our stuff. I was right. A girl with red hair came running into the field. Right when she was about to reach our stuff, Marvel and I ran after her, both tackling her to the ground. He had run right into my side and I couldn't help but laugh as I put my forearm to the red haired girls neck. "God Marvel, looked like you tried to kill me," I joked. He smiled as he pulled out a knife. "Not yet. But first what to do with her?" Then the idea hit me. "Let's play darts."

We tied her to a tree and walked about 15 feet away, a variety of knives at our feet. I bent down and grabbed a short knife, sliding my fingers over the cold tip. I brought the knife to my side and with a swift flick threw it. It zoomed through the air and went through her hand. I smiled. "Beat that," I challenged. Marvel picked up a bigger knife with a dull blade, I scoffed. He just smiled and threw it at the girl. I watched it pierce through her knee cap. My eye brows raised in amazement. Her screams were muffled but it still made me smile even larger. I turned to him, his smile grew bigger. "How bought this, I know you and Cato got something going on. If I can hit that same spot twice, then Glimmer get's to kiss Cato." I looked at him and laughed, it was impossible. "Sure." Instead of standing in the same spot he moved to the far right, almost at an angle and threw it. It pierced through her knee cap and shoved the other knife over. Fury built up inside me, oh hell no she wasn't kissing Cato!

We continued this game, piercing her everywhere until the sun had gone down and they heard the others shoving through the trees. "Playing darts?" Cato asked staring at us. Me and Marvel laughed. "She's barely alive. I saved her for Clove." I said moving aside to see Clove running towards us happily. "Alright!" She came to an abrupt stop and threw a hidden knife, soon hearing a huge liquidy sound as we watched the knife go through her chest into her heart and pin her to the tree.

We left the body there, as a warning for the others. They were around here, I could feel it. We now sat around a camp fire, eating some kind of boar meat with salt and fresh weeds and turnips. I looked up at the others. "So how many you kill today?" clove responded. "2. She twisted her ankle running earlier. Heard her crying in the woods and when we came after her she couldn't run. The other, tried throwing rocks at us when we killed her. He was stupid because there was no way for him to go and it was a short tree. Climbed up half way to tease him and then began throwing knives. He fell and bam, blood everywhere," She elaborated with her hands, her eyes growing big with murder and excitement. "Lucky you. All we did was play darts." I laughed. Marvel looked up quickly "Which reminds me, you lost our bet. Glimmer you get to kiss Cato." He said happily. "What bet?" Cato asked angrily. "Just get it over with," I say looking away. "oh no no, you watch," Marvel said getting up and forcing me to look, grabbing my jaw which force that hurt. I tried shutting my eyes but couldn't. I saw Glimmer flip her hair and lean into Cato, giving him a long kiss that looked like they both enjoyed it. He looked at me and laughed, then laying Glimmer on the ground and began kissing back. I shoved Marvel and grabbed a bunch of knives before running into the woods. "I'm going to search for tributes to kill!" I heard laughter from the camp and ran even faster into the woods. I ran about 100 yards from the camp and soon came down to a walk, a little exhausted. I saw a camp fire in the far distant and snuck up behind the girl who was warming up by the fire. I put my arm around her neck and told her not to worry, scream or run. She listened. I plopped down beside her and sighed. "They kicked me out the careers." Her eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry…" She didn't know exactly what to say. "They tried to kill me so I ran away. Allies?" I offered and she nodded, handing me a piece of bread. I smiled and started up a conversation. She told me about her few weapons and about how she has a couple allies somewhere else. They were sleeping though somewhere high in trees. There food and weapons were here though in a tree trunk, she told me where it was. She said the other two would wake up in the morning, one would watch guard, she would sleep, and the other would hunt for food. Then during the night before it was her turn to watch they would move deeper into the woods. Smart.

I stayed up with her till the morning, telling her about how confused I was not about Will anymore about Cato and how I wanted us to live. She said she felt bad for me, that we were doomed, cute but doomed. I sighed and leaned against a tree. She pated my knee and told me about her life back in District 7. I started to like her by the beginning of the morning. And wanted her to live instead of Cato. I wasn't mad at him, I was just. It was to get sponsors I guess. I just hated that angle, the love in the arena. I played helpless girl who just wanted to save her friends. But love, sick. Especially Glimmer. She disgusts me.

That morning I told her goodnight and helped her climb a tree a few yards away while I introduced myself to the other two. When I saw them I thought okay they seem nice but I got a better look. One of them was Will. We sat around the low burning fire in silence, cooking a skinny squirrel. It was awkward; I could see Will glancing at me in disgust as I devoured the squirrel. He must have thought of me as a beast. A monster.

Cato was right, Will hated the real me. It wasn't long after that thought when I made my move. I kicked the fire into Wills face while throwing a knife into the others heart. I sliced both their necks for good measure, ending their pain fast and then run to the tree the girl was, trying to ignore the canons. I climbed up the tree swiftly and without looking at her, pushed her out the high tree. Her body smacked the floor with a hard thump. I climbed back down to her side and stabbed her through the chest multiply times. I then walked over to the tree where there hidden supplies were and grabbed them, heading back to my camp where the careers where. Before I could take another step a parachute fell to my feet. I picked it up and opened the container, seeing a small note. "They love you! You're a favorite!" I smiled at the note and pulled out a picture of Rye. I collapsed to the ground and smiled at her, she was so fragile. I missed her so much! On the back was some fancy handwriting. "Best year yet. But only 1 will win." Signed Snow. I smiled but yet I felt bad. I wanted to be the only victor but Clove, Cato. they were still my friends, my family. Everything we did we played the crowd. I took a deep breath and tucked the picture in my pocket before heading back to the camp. Soon as I got there Glimmer was sitting there polishing her nails with a whole manicure set her sponsors sent her. "That's what they sent you?" I growled. She looked up and smiled. "Yeah isn't it amazing!" "That's all they send?" "Just to make me look beautiful unlike some people."She looked me up and down and at that moment I lost it. I threw myself at her, shoving her face into the ground. Pounding at her skull with my fist until it started bleeding. I turned her over and broke her arm, twisted her ankle. It was too late when the rest of the came for me. I bit off her fingers and finally crushed her windpipe.

I looked up at the others as the gong went off. It was just Cato and Clove. "We really didn't need her," I said apologetically and they busted out laughing. "Remind me to never get you jealous." Cato said helping me up, whipping the blood off my lips. "Whatever I had a great night sleeping by myself," I teased before giving Clove a hug. I don't know why but I was sad I had to kill her. I know I have to. I didn't want to and in my mind was formulating how I could turn Cato and Clove against each other so I wouldn't have to kill them myself.

"Where's Marvel?" I asked as we sat around the lake, washing the blood off our faces. "He went looking for others," Cato responded. At that moment we heard a gong. Somehow I felt it was him. "Well now he won't be mad at me killing Glimmer." We all laughed and then heard another gong. "Damn everybody is dying before we can kill them!" I said leaning back on the grass, letting the sun hit my skin. "Let's take a break and see who died, collect our strength for tomorrow when we go after who's left. They agreed and laid down next to me.

"You know she tried to get all three of us to live," Cato told Clove. She wasn't shocked. "This is a hard year. Best three in District 2. Made for one hell of a show." She said. "We could kill each other and win, feel the victory. But I would miss you both." I say softly. "It's all about pride," Cato mocked, I laughed because that's true.

We laid out under the stars to watch the dead tributes, Rue and Marvel. Now it's only us three, thresh, Katniss and Peeta. Yeah I know their names, I like to get personal with people before I kill them. After the dead tributes where showed an announcement was made, there will be a feast tomorrow with someone we all need. "This should be fun." I saw before drifting off into a comfortable sleep.


	11. Chapter 11:White Rose

**Chapter 11**

I wake up just as the sun is rising. I wash my face and pull back my hair and soon wake up the others. We eat a light breakfast and head for the cornucopia to see a table rising from the ground with 4 bags, District 2, 10,11,12. Without a word I run into the field and grab my bag and check inside 11 and 12. 11 needs weapons and 12 needs medicine… he's dying. I snatch the medicine and the weapons out of their bags and zip them back up and run to were Cato and Clove were hiding. I look at the medicine, works instantly. He's dying fast. And Weapons, Thresh's good with strength up close but at a distance with my knives. Hes screwed. I watch as Clove runs out into the field as Katniss does and tackles her. Clove brings a knife to her lips and begins to saw them off, taunting her about how Marvel killed Rue. I looked away for a moment to grab a knife when I turn around to see Thresh smashing Clove into the cornucopia side. She called for help, Cato and I ran out there. Cato threw himself at Thresh, punching him in the face, breaking his nose, cracking elbows. I ignored them and watched Clove as she died in my arms. Her gong went off. I cried out and saw Katniss getting up to her knees, holding her hand to her lips to stop the bleeding. I grabbed her legs and pulled her to the ground, pulling out a small dagger I had in my boot and stabbing her in the legs, climbing on her back and soon stabbing her over her heart. Her gong went off and so did Threshs. I looked over to see Cato looking down at Clove's body. " I knew there was no way we could all go home" At the moment he said that we both attacked each other, I grabbed my knife and slide it across his arm, his chest, face. He somehow threw it out of my hand and shoved me against the cornucopia. "Only one will win. Fame and fortune. That's me!" He screamed. This was tricky. "Fame and fortune what's the point, you have nothing else to go home to," I say as I pull my knees to my chest and kick him off as hard as I can. I get on top of him and pin both his arms down with my knees and a knife to his neck. "You think I want to kill you! Cato, you're like my brother! And I just lost Clove! She was like my sister! I have no family, I thought I did but District 10 hated me! I don't want to kill you but I will! I need to live. Because I'm afraid I'll see my dad in hell… I am a monster. Just like him" He strokes my cheek, smearing blood. "We're all going to hell. We're from District 2." He jokes and I give a shaky laugh. I hear a gong in the background. "I'm sorry," I was about to press the blade of the knife down when I heard the announcer scream "Ladies and Gentlemen our winners of the seventy fourth Hunger Games Cato and Sophia! District 2 and 10!"

A helicopter comes above us, I get off Cato and help him up. We stand there confused, shakily stepping onto the ladder. We lift off the ground and the ladder is pulled into the Helicopter. There a bunch of people with dyed skin of purple, blue, yellow, green. Freaky colors that kind of scare me push us apart into different rooms. I scream for him. "No! Get off me! Cato!" But they sedate me and I fall into unconsciousness.

I wake up in my old room when I was in the capital for training. Oh god I'm back! I get off my bed quickly and run around my room, looking through my closet, seeing new cloths, I go in the bathroom seeing new makeup. I start to hyperventilate but soon my old designer comes in. I don't know why but I hug him. "What's going on?" I ask, almost out of breath. "You put on quite a show missy. I knew you were fierce but that… best show ever!" He said escorting me to the bathroom. I sat down and looked at him nervously. What was going on dammit! He began doing my make up as usual, acting like everything was normal. He put on tons of red and blacks on my face smearing it over my eyes. I was grand, strong, beautiful, deadly. They dressed me in a tight dress, a corset that really pushed my boobs up that had tiny bows that tied the sides together but still showed a little skin. It had a short scrunchy silk skirt that stopped at my thighs. Randomly placed where bright red feathers that went with my sexy foot curving red high heels. My hair was pulled up in an intricate bun that had red rubies hidden in it.

He smiled at me when he was done and helped me walk to the elevator. Before he left me to go down by myself he handed me a picture of Rye I got in the Arena. I smiled and thanked him. I looked at it the whole time, I had killed her brother. But she loved me more,

it didn't matter. And if she used me it really didn't matter. I cleared my head and threw the picture to the ground as the doors opened. I'm getting a new life.

They called my name up to the interview stage and that's where I saw him. Cato, dressed in a sexy black tux with a wide open white v-neck with a bright red flannel and then his black blazer. He was so sexy! I ran to him, jumping on him as he twirled me around. The moment we touched I couldn't help it, I kissed him. I pulled away slowly as he sat me down on his lap. I turned to the crowd with a huge smile on my face; they were all cheering for us. Of course they were. We were victors!

"Welcome back," Cesear smiled. "Told you I'd be back," I said. "But this time there's two of you!" "I guess we were too good," Cato stated, trying to hide a smile. "I'm surprised how relaxed you are. She almost killed you." He laughed "She's a vicious killer alright especially in the bedroom," The crowd cheered and I smacked him on the shoulder playfully. "I trust her though," he added looking at me kindly that it almost broke my heart. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You better," the crowd burst into tears from laughter.

We were the talk of the Capital, talk of Panem actually! We were now boarding the train for our victory tour but President Snow stopped us to say goodbye. This was a very big honor, he rarely leaves his stuffy office, usually only to go to his rose garden. "See you guys next year," I looked at him "What do you mean, I thought you told me we weren't having our agreement?" he smiled "We aren't. This was the crowds' wants. We are bringing all of the favorites back at the quarter quell next year. Be prepared," His smile was evil as he waved to us and the peacekeepers shoved us into the train. I looked at President Snow angrily. No I'm not coming back, I was done. I won my fame and fortune now I get to live in peace! The door closed and the last thing I saw was the white rose in his chest pocket.

* * *

*Thats a lot of chapter! Haha. Hope you liked it! If you have any comments i'd love to hear them :)


End file.
